


Be happy

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy
Summary: Kylo writes to Hux, telling him to be happy...(It's very small. Actually, it's a little poem)





	

I discovered that you are the best thing in the world. I have discovered that you are my favorite person, and nothing in the universe does me any better than your embrace. Your affection is everything I long for in life, and being on your side provokes the best feelings of all. And you're so beautiful ... Oh my God. You're wonderful and beautiful, just seeing you in my mind already makes me shiver. You are simply the one I love the most, with all my heart. Precisely because of this, I understood that I can not imprison you. Of course, keeping you in a pot and having you whole for me is an idea that sounds delicious. But I truly love you, and it is not healthy to do that. Like a beautiful bird, you should not be caged, but remain loose, free to fly and do whatever you want. I really want your singing, but you are free to choose what you want. Anyway, I just want you to be very happy. I'll always be here, like the old man waiting for the free bird to return to enjoy it, always wishing to have you by my side forever. I love you, prince. Be happy, wherever you are, with whoever you are, wherever you go. I will always carry you in the heart, as the best memory of my life, and as the greatest dream for the future. I love you so much. Until anytime you want


End file.
